galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Susanna Arak-Thull
Personality Susanna was originally a hostile creature, rapidly switching between a childish form afraid of the "Bad men" And an amalgamation of the adults trying to steer the havoc away from people. During a mission to retrieve a neural inhibitor, she made a big choice to spare the life of one of her creators, this choice set in motion an acceptance and maturity that still grows. As she learned more, she developed a secondary personality, The "Stalker" persona. As she withdrew into negative emotions, she allowed this persona to take over. With the help of Avix Renata and Rokesha Isobe the Stalker was erased, and her personalities merged, allowing a true persona to come out. The real Susanna, on her own, and not without her new hardships. She expresses more intelligence and thinking capabilities, with restraint towards her happiness and temper, as well as a higher understanding of the self. Character Development With the help of her friend Lucie she secured something to help her mind, it had the unexpected effect of triggering a full metamorphosis to a new form, fully insectoid. Her wings flutter rapidly to trigger noises that sound like speech, She lacks a mouth and her four eyes glow pink. Her past selves have come to terms with their new part to play. Upon the bunker mission, Susanna for a time was enslaved and held under the control of the machine plague. After a self realizing quest to get some food, Susanna matured slightly. Her personality is more upbeat and cheerful. She is willing to help her crew in any means necessary. During the mission to save Lucie, and witnessing the corpse of a fellow crewmate; Hala Falh she unleashed a devious persona that made a gory display of a scientist. It continued to antagonize the crew, climaxing in a tense standoff with the Firaxi highborn Lei Corritrice. This persona we ended by her fellow crewmates in what became an easy operation, allowing her to think and feel for herself, with no strings attached. True life, in a pureblood Kaiten form. After some debate, Susanna considers giving up her pureblooded form, allowing her to switch between the two, though she still leans upon the advice of the crew. Origin "terror in Tortuga today, as an unidentified monster attacked a market area, in this seemingly targeted massacre, twenty one residents have been killed, and thirty seven injured. Eyewitnesses report a large Kaiten, seemingly entirely insect, citizens are dubbing this monster "Frankenstein's bride," after the ancient human literature known as, Frankenstein. This name comes from her appearance, as on recording. /a recording of a large blue insectoid tearing a man to shreds with two sets of arms. Her third set holding him in place\ can clearly be seen with numerous stitches across her body. Officials are unsure what this could mean. If you know anything of this creatures whereabouts do not hesitate to alert authorities" The monster in question did murder them, but she did it for a reason. Susanna was once many different Kaiten with peaceful happy lives. They were plucked and torn apart, extracting their insect parts; eyes plucked, exoskeletons de-grafted. Stitched together and inserted with four Kaiten women's brains, digitized and plugged into a very real brain. When she woke up, she felt that pain of each extraction burning her nerves and driving her mad with pain. Now, she longs to kill those who wronged her. So she may feel this... Odd sensation: Love. From those she was taken from. Relations with the crew * Lucie: Susanna currently sees her as the mother and c aptain, incredibly excited that she has a body now. She hopes to become best friends with her and help with whatever she can, as payment for helping her find her true self. She fees bad for leaving her, but started to see her as a good friend, and a wonderful captain, despite any of her own self doubts. * Avix: The second person she met, she finds him intriguing and maybe trusts him a lot more than she should given their small amount of time. She has a small crush on the Kaiten scientist, but respects his space, and his intelligence, generally bringing problems to him, not only as a smart individual, but as a friend, and of the same race. * Aldo: Susanna started by damaging her relations with him due to an extraneous moment of emotion. She hoped to catch up with him and repair the damage. Though this proved to go awry, resulting in an angry outburst, which scared him quite intensively. * Tiskha: Susanna finds Tiskha adorable, like in a pet sort of way. She's intrigued by his physiology and wanted to know him more and more, though she did, and managed a moment of motherly care, as he saw his fellow Hekerin's body, she was heartbroken to hear of his leave. * Scarlett: Susanna has met her once, allowing herself to be treated by the woman. She had a respect for her assistance, and wanted to know her more, but never really got the chance. * Lei: Susanna has met Lei a few times, and cannot help but feel a little odd. She hoped Lei will become humble and treat everyone equally. Though she ended up nearly attacking her in the guise of the stalker, Susanna herself was treated as almost a pet, getting a head-pat after seeing her again. * Dr. Terabit: Susanna found him intriguing, and charismatic, though she wanted to know him more, she wasn't fully able to. Though she checks on him every now and then whilst in stasis, dusting him off quite literally. * Hala: Susanna did not know her well, but upon seeing her corpse, it caused a dramatic change. She was horrified. there was a reality of death that set in with her. * Rokesha: Rokesha has proven to be a bit enigmatic for Susanna, though she has been there for a few times and helped her rid herself of the stalker. She see's her as a casual friend, and looks forward to learning a few things such as social cues, and 'how things work on the streets' as the Kaiten puts it in her head. * Tixtifur: "Tixi" so far seemed nice, though she felt hurt at their disposition, and a little disgruntled at his brazen theft, vowing to try and right his ways with him. * Aeden: Susanna's first interaction went both good and bad, though she introduced him to the ship and crew, she thinks that the Agvan is rather smart, and was happy to give him a copy of her biology, however, she felt as though he was disturbed by her appearance. Equipment The nowhere prophet: Susanna is the proud owner of an old sniper rifle named The nowhere prophet, a kinetic rifle with holographic imaging sights that zoom via a camera at the front, allowing for a sleek design outside of use. it holds a red cloth around the front and a story to tell. Who knows what it has seen? Trivia * Susanna is based off of the American Shield bug. Or stink bug. * Susanna's combined minds held two semi professional dancing trophies, one in ballet and the other for freestyle. She can still do ballet, though not well with her body. * When clasped together, her hands take the appearance of an ancient weapon called a mace, not that they are hard enough to damage anything. * Susanna's mist that protrudes from her eyes smells of lilac and passion fruit. * She holds a teddy bear in her room, it does have a name but it has not been mentioned, alongside her bumble-cat pet. Category:Characters